Harm's Mom
by popegrant
Summary: Harm's mom helps him and Mac come to their senses.
1. Default Chapter

**Harm's Mom**

**Summary: Harm has a conversation in his office with his mom.  It was just something that came to me out of the clear blue.  It may have more chapters depending on how it goes.**

**Disclaimer:  Just the usual stuff.  JAG characters aren't mine.  If they were, I wouldn't be writing this story to get my two favorite characters together.**

1316 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harm is in his office on speaker phone with his mom.  His back is turned, and he's looking out his window while he's talking to his mom. 

_"How's Mac doing?"_

"She's fine Mom."

_"Have you two gotten together yet?"_  Mac came into Harm's office just as his mom was asking the question.  She started to turn away, but he motioned her in.  He then picked up the phone.

"No.  Do we have to go through this again mom?"

_"Harmon Rabb, Jr. you listen to me."_

"Yes ma'am."

_"Answer my questions with a yes or a no.  I don't even want to hear 'it's complicated'.  Understand?"_

"Yes ma'am."

_"Do you care about Mac?"_

"Yes."

_"Do you love her?"_

"Yes."

"_Then what's the problem?"_

"I don't know.  I mean I know but-…"

_"Let me guess it's complicated."_

"Exactly.  I'll call you back later mom.  I'm getting ready to go to lunch with Mac."

_"Wait, I have a question for you, just a really quick one."_

"Okay."  He took the receiver away from his mouth and covered it with his hand.  "Sorry Mac.  Give me about two more minutes."

"That's fine Harm."

"Alright mom."

_"Why do you call her Mac?"_

"Because that's the way we were introduced to each other."

_"Why don't you call her Sarah?"_

"Because I only use it when I'm saying something really important."

_"Like what?"_

"Mom can this wait please…I'll call you back when we come back from lunch."

_"Alright.__  Tell her I said hello."_

"My mom says hello."

"Tell her I said hi."

"She said hi mom."

_"Oh dear, I didn't know she was sitting there."_

"Do you want to talk to her?"

_"When you call me back."___

"Okay, I'll talk to you in a little while.  I love you."

"_I love you too darling."_

"Bye mom."  Harm hung up the phone with an apologetic and exasperated look on his face.  "I'm really sorry about that."

"That's okay Harm."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

1359 ZULU

BELTWAY BURGER

WASHINGTON D.C.

"I can't believe you eat that stuff still." 

"Well Harm, you didn't think I would all of a sudden stop did you?"

"I guess not.  But when you're pregnant with our child you'll have to eat better."

"Excuse me?  What did you just say?"

"Huh?"  Harm knew what he had just said, however he was surprised that it came out so freely.

"I'm not letting you squirm out of this one, Harm.  Repeat what you just said."

"I said…when you're pregnant with our child you'll have to eat better."

"Would you care to elaborate counselor?"

"Well…I mean…our deal has a little less than a year to run, and I'm not looking for anyone else unless you don't want to go through with it.  But even if you didn't want to go through with it, I can't exactly say that I would look for someone-"

"Harm, stop babbling, and why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I mean I know but-…"

"Let me guess, it's complicated."

"Right.  I tell ya what.  If you come over to my place tonight I'll explain it.  No running away or no talking in code.  I'll even make dinner."

"Okay."

"Great."

"What time do you want me to be there?"

"1900."

"Okay, I'll be there then.  Hey how's your mom doing?"

"She's fine.  I told her I'd call her when we get back.  She said she wanted to talk to you though."

"Why?"

"I don't know Mac."

"I'm not sure if I should, Harm."

"You're not meeting her yet Mac, just talking to her."

"Fine.  What were you two talking about when I came in that took so long?"  She really already knew what they were talking about.  She just wanted to see his reaction to her asking him.

"She just wanted to know why I called you Mac instead of Sarah, and she was asking me some other stuff."

"What'd you tell her?"

"Because that's the way we were introduced and I only use it when I'm saying something really important."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we should be getting back to work."

"You're right.  Come on flyboy."

1745 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Mac was getting ready to leave for Harm's when the telephone rang.  "Hello?"

_"Mac?__  This is Harm's mother."_

"Mrs. Rabb, how are you?"

_"I'm fine dear, and call me Trish.  I was wondering if you had some time to talk."_

"I can talk for a little while.  I was getting ready to go see Harm in a few minutes though."

_"He's alright isn't he?"_

"Yeah, he's fine.  He just said that he wanted to talk to me about something.  Everything's fine right?"

_"Of course, dear.__  I need to talk to you about something though."_

"Okay."

_"There's a lot between you and Harm.  A lot more than friendship, am I assuming correctly?"_

"Kind of.  I mean…well…there's some bond that's more than friendship there but we haven't been successful acting on it."

_"I know you've tried dear, but you see, Harm loves you and values your friendship and doesn't want to lose it."_

"Neither do I ma'am, Trish."

_"You see dear, Harm has his own way of doing things when it comes to love.  Despite him being a lawyer, he has a loss for words when it comes to his emotions. He probably tries to show you, but you aren't looking for the signs so you miss them, it's a Rabb thing.  Harm, Sr. was like that too.  Except, I had to literally spell it out for him."_

"Well Trish, I should probably be going or else Harm won't let me live it down if I'm late.  Thank you for calling me.  These past couple years are beginning to make sense.  

_"I'm glad I could help.  Either let him come to his senses or come out and say it yourself.  I'll let you go."_

"Alright Trish, thanks for calling again."

_"No problem dear."_

Mac hung up the phone and was on her way to Harm's apartment. 


	2. When you're pregnant with our child?

**Harm's Mom, Part II**

1900 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm was almost finished cooking dinner and was expecting Mac at any minute.  He knew what he had to do.  Mac had had court after they came back from lunch so she didn't have the chance to talk to his mom.  

Knock, Knock

"Mac, hey, come on in."

"Thanks, I hope you have dinner done."

"Yeah, it should be done in about five minutes."

"Good, I'm starving."

"When are you not?  I mean, I don't get how you can eat so much of the wrong thing and continue to look as great as you do."

"I'll take that as a compliment, flyboy."

"Good, it was meant to be one."

They both sat down to eat dinner and Mac was patiently waiting to see if Harm was actually going to give her, an explanation to the comment he had made earlier that day.  After a while, she knew he might need some pushing.  "I uh, got a call from your mom before I came over here."

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to you after we came back from lunch, but you were in court."

"Yeah."

"What did she want?"

"Oh, she just wanted to tell me some stuff."

"Right, anyway, I didn't tell you to come over here so we could talk about my mom so I'm just going to put this out in the open."

"Alright, shoot."

"Please don't interrupt me or say anything until I'm done, okay?"

"Got it."

"I didn't think that you would want to actually act upon our deal because of me.  Sarah, I have caused you too much pain.  You are much too important to me to just end up like the rest of my exes.  I care about you a lot, a lot more than in a friendly way.  I don't want to cause you any more pain.  You've always been so good for me and been there whenever I needed you, unfortunately I can't say the same for myself.  I don't doubt you ability to be a great mother, because I see it in you everyday, and I don't want to do this just because I promised you I would.  If I'm going to do this, it's going to be because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I mean I dream about you every night, and I love you.  I'm not going to mess up what we have because of a promise unless you feel the exact same way about me too."

"Harmon Rabb, Jr., I can't say that I feel the same way about you…"  She stopped in mid-sentence and looked at him.  His facial expression was one of being crushed, he looked like he had died so she thought that she should hurry up and continue.  "I feel more for you.  You have no idea.  I don't know why things are so difficult for us, but I love you.  And how can you say that you haven't been there for me?  You were there for me through Dalton's death, Coster's stalking, you saved my life then, and even when we first met, you didn't let me go to help my uncle on my own.  You trusted me.  Harm maybe you don't understand, but I love you and I always will.  Every since you made that promise I always held out that it would actually happen, that you wouldn't just chalk it up to the moment…and I'm glad you didn't."

"So is it safe to presume that we are going to pursue an actual, what the rest of the world would call a relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, and I'll do this under one condition."

"Name it."

"We take this one step at a time."

"No problem."

"Sarah, you're too important to me and you deserve to be treated with the most respect.  You're not just any woman or any girlfriend of mine, but you're my soul mate and I'm going to treat you like it.  You mean the world to me.  There's absolutely no telling where I would be if you wouldn't be in my life.  I love you Sarah, with everything I am."

"I love you too, Harm.  Just don't think that you mean any less to me."  Mac leaned in closer to Harm, and they finally met to have their first real kiss.  Mac knew he wasn't seeing anyone else, they weren't saying good-bye, and it wasn't under the mistletoe.  

"Hey Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come with me to my mom's for a week?  She and Frank are going to some art convention in the Bahamas and they wanted to know if we would want to come out there."

"Sure, but we have to clear it with the Admiral.  She already did.  We leave tomorrow morning at 1015."

"You were pretty confident I was going flyboy."

"Well I had some convincing arguments planned if you didn't want to go at first."

"Really?"

"Yup.  I really hate to do this, but I'm serious about this going slow so what do you say I take you back to your apartment to pack and I'll meet you back there in the morning."

"Alright."

"Okay, I'm going to load my stuff in now so I won't have to do it in the morning."

"Okay."

2106 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

"Okay flyboy, I'm all set."

"This is gonna be great Mac.  Well I guess I should get back."  He leaned down and gave Mac a quick kiss.  "Goodnight ninja girl.  I love you."

"I love you too, Harm.  Harm?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please stay?  We don't have to do anything, I just want you to hold me." 

"Sure."


	3. Sunday

0724 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

The light was shining into Mac's bedroom through her window.  She woke up to find that Harm was no longer lying next to her.  She got up and walked into the kitchen where she saw Harm cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Ninja Girl.  I'm glad that you decided to join the rest of the world."

"Harm it's 0724.  How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to get a shower, go for a run, and start breakfast."

"I'm going to go back to sleep and try waking up again."  Mac turned around and headed towards her bedroom.

"Why?  Don't you want some of my breakfast?  I promise it's not vegetarian."

"You're not always like this in the morning are you?"

"Typically no, it's just that we have to be at the airport in like two hours and I didn't want to be late."

"I really need to try waking up again.  Are you Palmer?"

"No, I'm just excited about us spending some time together and I want all of it to start as soon as possible."

"Okay.  I'm going to go and get a shower and then I'll be back."

"Alright, breakfast should be done by then."

Fifteen minutes later, Mac comes back and Harm is getting ready to sit down to eat breakfast.  "I'm glad you decided to join me."

"I'm glad you decided to make breakfast, it looks great."

"Thanks.  How'd you sleep last night?"

"Well, thank you.  And you?"

"Good.  After I get my shower and clean up from breakfast do you want to leave for the airport?"

"Yeah sure, but you don't have to clean up I will.  I mean it's only fair.  You made breakfast and I wash the dishes."

"It's up to you."

"Alright."

"This is really good, do you think you could teach me how to cook?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, could you?"

"Sure, I can when we're at my mom's.  

"You don't mind?"

"No, I like to cook.  You know, there's a lot you don't know about me.  Besides the jet-jock, egotistical, brilliant aviator turned lawyer, I do a lot of other stuff."

"Really, like what?"

"You'll find out later.  I mean you're not just the brilliant lawyer that you are right?  What ever happened to the paleontology?  Did you just stop?"

"I guess.  I never really thought about it much."

"But don't you miss it?"

"Yeah."

"Well then why don't you start back?"

"I don't know, maybe I will."

"How about this, I'll teach you to cook and you'll teach me about the paleontology stuff."

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Alright, I'll be ready in a little while."

Fifteen minutes later, Harm cam out of the shower dressed in blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and brown flip flops.  Mac was sitting on the couch drinking some water.  "Alright, Ninja girl.  Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to spending time with you."

"Me too.  We should do it more often.  Like we used to, as long as you don't get in the way of cars."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to jump in the way of the car and get hit."

"Well I wasn't going to let you get hit."

"Why not?  I'm a Marine Harm-"

"I know Mac.  I've heard the speech before.  I just care about you a lot and I'd rather be hurt any day as opposed to you."

"But I feel guilty."

"Well don't.  And we need to leave now if we're going to make the flight."

"Alright sailor, let's roll."

0859 ZULU

DULLES INTERNATIONAL

WASHINGTON D.C.

"We have forty-five minutes to do whatever Mac."

"Let's go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, you know, you walk around and buy stuff?"

"No kidding?"

"I'm serious flyboy.  Let's go and get Little AJ a Marine shirt."

"If it's Navy you've got a deal."

"How about both?"

"That could work too."  Harm and Mac went in and out of shops looking for T-shirts for Little AJ.  About forty-five minutes later they had found Little AJ a Navy and Marine shirt and they were getting ready to board their plane.  "Have I told you how much I'm looking forward to this?"

"Yes you have, but so am I."

"Are you worried about meeting my mom and Frank?"

"How'd you know?"

"Mac, I know you.  Come here."  Harm lifted the arm rest that separated them and let Mac lean back on him as much as she could.  "Don't worry about okay?  I promise you that they already love you, I mean my mom's been begging me to get you to come and meet her since I told her about you.  Just trust me."

"I would with my life."

"Good, then this should be no problem."

Two and a half hours later they were landing and a flight attendant was trying to get them to wake up.  "Sir, ma'am you need to put your seatbelts on for landing."

"Mac, Mac, we're getting ready to land."

"Okay, thanks.  You make a good pillow, but I already knew that."

"I'm here for your service.  Let's go find mom and Frank.  Don't worry, they'll love you."

"I believe you."

Harm and Mac got off the plane and they immediately saw Trish and Frank.  "Darling how are you?"

"I'm doing good mom.  I'd like you to meet Sarah mom, Frank."

"It's so good to finally see you in person dear.  How was your flight?"

"It was good ma'am."

"Please, call me Trish."

"And me Mac."

"How are you doing Harm?"

"I'm good Frank.  It's good to see you."

"You too son."

"Well, now that we've all met, what do you say I take you and Mac home?"

"That'd be great because I'm starved and tired."

"That's my hungry Marine for you.  Come on Mac."  Harm picked up their luggage and put his arm around Mac's waist.

"You know dear, you and Mac would make a lovely couple."

"Well mom, we are."

"You finally did it Harmon?"

"Yeah."

"Oh dear that's great!"  She grabbed Harm and Mac and gave them a big bear hug.  "When did you tell her dear?"

"Yesterday."

"I'm so happy for you two."

About forty-five minutes later, they were pulling up in front of Harm's mom's house.  "Harm this is where you grew up?"

"Yeah, when I wasn't with gramps and grams."

"This is amazing."

"Wait until you see the inside and the view from the back."  They all walked inside and Harm showed her around.  "This was my room when I was little."

"Harm it's…exactly how I thought it would be."

"Airplanes everywhere?"

"Well you are a flyboy."

"You can either stay in here with me or take one of the guest bedrooms."

"Your bed's a little small."

"Then I'll move into the guest bedroom with you.  Come on, I'll go show you the back."

"Harm this is beautiful."

"I know.  I love going on the beach in the morning for runs and watching the sun rise."

"Is my Harm getting sentimental in his old age?"

"_Old…"_

"Well you are almost forty."

"I bet I can still beat you in a race though."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, do you not remember JAG-A-THON?  I would've really beaten you if I wouldn't have taken that three minute handicap."

"I'll take it this time."

"Oh no, then when I win you'll say you would've won if you wouldn't have given me the handicap."

"We'll see in the morning."

"0400 sharp.  Loser makes breakfast and the winner gets to set the activities for the day."

"Deal."

"Deal, I can't wait until you see what I have planned.  Come on, I think mom and Frank are getting ready to leave."

"Okay."

"Harm, Mac, we're going to leave now.  What do you two have planned for tomorrow?"

"Harm's challenged me to a race at 0400 in the morning."

"Well I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have called me old."

"You two be safe.  We'll call you as soon as we land.  Have a good time."

"Bye mom, bye Frank."

"Bye son."  

Harm's parents left and he and Mac had the whole house to themselves.  "You said you were hungry, I'll make us dinner."

"That's sounds great."

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you feel like making."

"Okay.  I'm going to go and get a shower and change into something comfortable."  

"Alright, I'll be down here."  Fort-five minutes later dinner was ready.  Harm had made himself a salad and he made Mac a steak with potatoes.  He went upstairs to change into some sweatpants and to tell Mac that she could eat.  "Hey Mac, I'm done with dinner.  Mac?"  Harm walked into her bedroom and saw her sleep on the bed.  Hey Mac, do you want to get up and eat?"

"Huh?  Where am I?"

"Your with me at my mom's house.  Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought I was.  Did you say something about eating?"

"Yeah, I made you a steak and some potatoes."

"That sounds delicious."

"I'm going to go and change into some sweatpants."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs.  A few minutes later harm came downstairs in some navy blue sweatpants with a T-shirt on.  "Hey is there a stereo down here?"

"Yeah, it's in this cabinet.  I think I might've left a few of my CD's here the last time I came."

Harm got up to put one of his CD's in the changer.  "Harm this is delicious."

"You forgot what a good cook I was didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well you can look forward to more of my cooking."

"You know I will." 

After they had finished eating and cleaning up, they went into the living room.  "Hey Mac do you want to watch some T.V.?  You can pick."

"Sure, let's see what's on."

Harm and Mac settled down on the couch to watch Top Gun.  "This is kind of like old times don't you think."  

"Yeah, except we're at your mom's house and we don't have court tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"I have something really embarrassing to admit to you."

"What is it?"

"When you left JAG to go back flying I would sometimes watch "Top Gun" and "A Few Good Men", just to remind me of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you think it's stupid?"

"No, because when I packed to leave, I took one of your shirts because it smelled like you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why did it take us so long to get to where we are?"

"Because of miscommunication and my fears.  But you know what?"

"What?"

"It makes the end result so much sweeter."

"That's true.  And _you know what?"_

"What?"

"I'm really enjoying spending this time together and we've only been here for half of a day."

"Yeah I know.  I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Harm."  And those were the last words that were said for the evening.  Mac fell asleep in Harm's arms watching "Top Gun" just like old times.  They had no idea of the things that were to come during the next week.

Okay, Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I had a problem with my wrist and I couldn't type.  Let me know what you think.  I could use some ideas for the next few days.  I might be able to finish it before I have to go back to school next year.  


End file.
